Music To My Ears
by Free-Bird 36
Summary: Collection of Song-Fics, Mostly Zammie. One-shots.
1. Numb

**A/N: Hey Guys! I've been reading so many Gallagher Girls stories, and I just couldn't resist writing one of my own! This story just came to me while I was listening to the song. Hope you all like it! ;) It's just a song fic on Zach's feelings towards his dreadful mother. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls.**

Zach rushed down the dimly lit stairwell of Blackthorne, trying to clear his head from all the sinister things his mother just told him, all the sinful stuff she'd been planning.

He felt just so tired, so _exhausted_ from all the hints her mom had been giving, the amount of practise sessions she'd forced him into, to becoming an assassin; something that he _certainly_ didn't want to become.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

He gave a small smile to his fellow classmates, as he walked into the Defence and Arms room. It was a free period, and they were allowed to choose between their classes to fill it up. The room, a bit dingy, was filled with armed weapons and separate rooms with moving targets for them to shoot and practise freely.

He walked up, and registered his name for two hours of practise with a Glock 22, a perfect way to calm him down from the outrageous talk his mother had just given him. There's no way he'd be joining the Circle after what happened with Cammie, _no way_.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

There was no way that Zach was going to let Catherine get her dirty, _filthy_ hands on Cammie. _What was she expecting; after she disowned her own son from the day he was born?_ He thought, as he shot, bull's eye on the two moving targets closest to him.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

He remembered the day he first learned to handle a gun.

"_Zachy dear," His mother called out to him as he sat naively in his room, watching SpongeBob, his innocence still prominent in his 6 year old eyes. He walked slowly into the living room, only to see his mother holding those big black things that Uncle Solomon had told him to stay clear off._

"_Hold this Zachary," She said handing him the gun. Then she dragged him along to her practise room. The huge room that was at the end of the hall, the same room his mother had given him a beating to try and enter. _

_Hesitating, he tagged along and to his surprise saw a bearded man, in scratchy clothes, lying face-down on the tiled floor. His mother pushed him forward and said, "Shoot."_

_He looked back up at her in horror, Uncle Solomon would be upset if he did this, and Little Zach didn't like seeing Uncle Solomon sad. So he gave the gun back to his mother with trembling hands, noticing the look of absolute anguish on her face. _

_That night his mother gave him a beating so harsh, he never thought he'd ever get one as horrifying and atrocious._

*Bang* *Bang* the gun firing increased as his anger started to intensify. This _feeling_ he had build up inside of him was killing him, _Ha_, It wasn't even a _feeling_. He hadn't been able to emote since his 13th birthday, where she forcefully made him shoot another man; as the man' wife wept, still tied to her chair.

_I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware. _

He wasn't even himself! He was just another robot she had gotten away with manipulating. His gun slipped from his hand; his breath ragged. His knees gave away as he realised just how less human she'd made him. He'd lost his own identity.

He wanted out from all the shit that was going around. He wanted out from his spy life, he wanted out from his mother's evil schemes of capturing his one love, he wanted out of just watching Cammie suffer; He just wanted _out_.

_I'm becoming _this_, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you. _

Zach closed his eyes, trying to breathe steadily, trying to clear his head from the conversation he'd just had with his mother. She'd asked him to give up on Cam, saying that he'd never be his, that she'd never feel the same towards and ungrateful selfish brat like himself.

At a point, he'd start to believe her, he couldn't help it, he just couldn't understand how she would want him when he was the son of such a bitch terrorist.

His mother had probably done everything in her power, and was still going on with them to get to him, to make him come back to her. But didn't she see the love he felt towards Cammie? Didn't she see the longing in his face? Didn't she want him to be happy?

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, Afraid to lose control?_

She'd lost him from the day she threatened Cammie, Hell from the day he was born! She wasn't in any shape to be even called a mother; she was the reason he had turned into this.

But Cammie had been there, and luckily for Zach, She'd been the reason he survived through all the hatred and anguish that had build up in his body for years.

And because of this, Catherine's idea of everything Zach was going to be had been shattered; He could become whatever he wanted now, he was a different person now, and he was glad Cammie had done him this favour, which someday, he'd repay her with gratitude.

'_Cause everything that you thought I would be,_

_Has fallen apart, right in front of you!_

Zach got up warily still unsure of what to do when a small letter dropped to the floor, probably from his pocket. His eyes travelled through the length of the evapopaper, and he smiled, yes actually smiled, when he read the letter.

_Ah, Cammie, you always make me smile don't you. _

Dear Zach,

I know what you're thinking right now, Blackthorne Boy, You're probably thinking how this got into your pockets, don't worry, I didn't come to Blackthorne, but I have my ways.

I just wanted to tell you that I trust you. I know you're all down about your mom being a really ungrateful and spiteful bitch (No offense), but I know for a fact that you aren't anything like that. You're amazing, faithful, sweet, honest and handsome, even though your smirk makes me want to kill you right there.

And I am going to be fine. What with all these trained professionals around me, I don't think I'd stand a chance to even raise my hand before they make sure all the goons are dead. So relax and have fun, you really need that.

And before you kill Jonas, because he figured out how to work a fax machine, give him my thanks.

Yours,

Gallagher Girl.

**What do you'll think? Goode? Bad? Ah-mazing? **

**I won't know unless you review! **

**XOXO,**

**Free-Bird 36.**


	2. Moments Before Goodbye

**Another song-fic! I am getting all mushy now... *sniff*sniff* I really wanted to continue this, making a series of one-shots. Anyways, this is how I imagined Zach to be feeling when he sees Cammie the second time after the explosion in the tombs. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls or One Direction (Much to my utter disappointment).**

_Shut the door, Turn the lights off,_

_I wanna be with you; I wanna feel your love._

Zach shut the door lightly, slumping down, his back supported by the locked door of the room he'd been assigned in Gallagher. He'd just tried to kill himself along with Mr. Solomon and his mother, to save her; and he wouldn't mind doing it all over again, just to keep her safe.

He wanted to be closer to her, not just engaging himself in self-pity. He'd known she'd find out sooner or later about his mother, it was about time. But he just wished and _hoped_ that she'd never get to see his mother when she saw his eyes.

_I wanna lay beside you,_

_I cannot hide this, even though I try. _

The way he felt about her was something he'd tried to refrain, but everyone, even _Tina_ was able to see through his bogus act. He did a poor job in trying to hide his own feelings towards her, but after this incident, that almost got her killed; he was going to have to re-think ways in which he could handle himself.

He sighed, hiding his face in his burned hands. They still stung, but not as bad as watching his own mother hunt Cammie down did. Watching her in a wheelchair made him feel so guilty of even letting her tag along to the tombs; he kept on wishing he could go back in time and stop her from coming with him, but that was something he couldn't accomplish, and he knew that, but he still kept on regretting every decision he had made.

_Heart beats harder, time escapes me._

He walked out the room, trying to clear his mind from all the madness that had just happened a few weeks ago. After a few minutes of just dragging himself to every lonely place he could think of, he ran into something delicate and beautiful.

_Trembling hands touch skin, it makes this harder._

"Oops!" She said trying to regain her balance. Zach held on to her gently.

"Sorry," he blurted. It had been a long time since he had seen or touched Cameron Morgan, and standing there, it still felt like they were in the tombs, the walls closing in on them.

After muttering an apology, his first and only love ran off, away from him. A sudden urge to run behind her, follow her, build up inside him; and before he knew it, he was off as well.

He then found her. With the pigeons. She was looking out across the countryside, staring across the grounds. She looked so vulnerable, like she would break if he stared at her any longer.

He told her everything he was feeling right then, about how they couldn't hide here forever, about how they had to leave. He'd always be there for her there was no denying it, he just wanted her to trust him through it all.

And then she asked him about his mother.

_Close the door, throw the key,_

_Don't wanna be reminded, Don't wanna be seen._

"She's your mother?" The hurt and anguish in her voice was undeniable, something he wished he could just erase. It was a good thing he hadn't told her before, and he told her why.

"I couldn't. I couldn't lose the one person that didn't see _her _when they looked at me. I couldn't lose that."

He came closer to her, just a few inches away. And yet they didn't touch.

The conversation shifted, they were now talking about what was left for them this summer. She couldn't go to Nebraska, she couldn't endanger her grandparents. She didn't have a place to go just like him. He didn't know what had gotten into him right then, all he could do was pull her closer, and kiss her.

_Don't wanna be without you, my judgements clouded,_

_Like tonight's sky._

"Run away with me." His words sent a chill through both of their bodies, and all she couold do was kiss him again.

But he really wanted her to think this one through. They could go away, for they were the only two people the circle would think twice about killing. No one was safe with them around, and everyone would understand.

But she still declined, and walked out, leaving him alone with the pigeons. He stood there alone, hoping his mother wasn't a COC agent, hoping he and Cammie could've just been normal. But these wishes would never really happen, now would they?

_If we could only have this life for one more day,_

_If we could _only_ turn back time._

He walked towards the dining hall, it was nearly dinner time, and everyone would be there. Even his Gallagher girl. But the second he walked in he knew she wasn't there, he looked over at Bex Baxter, Cammie's best friend.

"She's just sick," She said, smiling sadly. He smiled back and sat down, slowly eating what he'd just filled his tray with.

_You know I'll be, your life, our voice,_

_Your reason to be, my love, my heart is breathing for this,_

_Moment, in time I'll find the words to say._

He wanted to tell her so much more, something he didn't have the guts to say at the pigeon house. He walked out quickly after dinner; he opened the door to her room to find it empty. Frowning, he walked towards the library, she wasn't there either. Now he was really panicking.  
One look at what he saw in near the Gallagher sword and he knew.

"She's gone."

_Before you leave me today._

**Goode? Bad? Ok? What do you think?**

**Any suggestions on what I should do next? And, don't forget to R&R! **

**XOXO**

**Free-Bird 36.**


	3. If We Ever Meet Again

**A/N: Third's always a charm right? I hope this one certainly is… ;) So basically this story revolves around the first time Zach and Cammie meet, in Washington and maybe a little after that as well. And thank you so much for your reviews, they certainly made my day! I'll try to make this as fitting for the story as possible! Also I'm so sorry for the late update, but I had my CIE examinations going on. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it. Please do forgive me? Pretty please? **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this? 'Cause the heading definitely says "Dis" Claimer. (And every time I say this my heart breaks a little.) **

_What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_

"Hey," Zach said, giving the girl he'd been tailing a half nod as he pressed the elevator button in the hustle bustle of the metro station.

"Hi," The girl said quickly as she pressed the button again; _probably trying to make the elevator come down faster like that's going to work_, Zach thought, amused.

As the elevator door opened, he stepped inside, resting against the railing as the doors shut behind the fidgeting girl. Hopefully he could get into a conversation before he completely ridiculed her in front of Joe, because the elevator ride was certainly _really_ long.

"So," he started trying to make a conversation when her school crest caught his eye. Trying to sound like a clueless idiot he asked, "The Guggenheim Academy-"

"Gallagher Academy," She corrected; her voice stiff as if she really wanted to get out.

_Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?_

He continued to distract her, trying to get her to be really late to her meeting, but she was making it really easy! The girl was giving out everything—where she was going, what time she had to reach, everything!

He could easily bag this one, unless she had friends following her as well. So he asked her to let him come with her, playing the guy who desperately needed a girl.

_Say, what's your name, what you drinking_

_I think I know what you're thinking._

"So do you have a name?" A question he was surprised to get an honest answer out of.

"Sure lots of them." This girl was truly interesting. Was it that she knew who he was? No, that couldn't be it, he was too good.

So just to have a little fun himself, he asked—"Do you have a boyfriend?"

He smirked inwardly as he saw panic and question pass through her eyes, this would probably help if she had been thinking that he was an acquaintance of Joe, to help her believe otherwise.

_Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine._

"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary," She muttered. He snorted inwardly, she was a Gallagher Girl for God's sake, and of course he knew that.

"It's just up here," she said pointing at the Museum which stood gleaming twenty yards away. "And there's a cop over there."

"What?" He asked, glancing at the cop as if he hadn't noticed him ten minutes back, "You think that guy can do a better job protecting you than I can?" Inwardly he _knew_ that guy couldn't do even quarter of the stuff Zach could.

"No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and the cop will arrest you."

_In his dreams_, Zach thought, though he slowly stepped away, smiling, knowing that he'd made her at least a few seconds late to her meeting.

_Say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

"You're four seconds late." Joe Solomon's voice rung out loud and clear as Cammie walked up towards him.

"But I'm alone." She said glancing around until a familiar boy's face caught her eye.

"No, Ms. Morgan. You're not." Joe said as the boy stepped out of the shadows.

He looked at her, his eyes teasing as he smiled and said, "Hi again, Gallagher girl."

_I'll never be the same—if we ever meet again._

Cammie couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. She could never lose to a guy. She couldn't let a guy come between her and the mission. Again.

"Nice work, Zach." Mr. Solomon said, patting the former's back. The person being talked about winked at Cammie.

_Won't let you get away, if we ever meet again._

She couldn't just stand there like a fool who knew nothing, so she tried and put the facts together.

"Hi Blackthorne boy." She said, smiling at the gaping mouth of the guy who'd just won against her.

**So**_, _**How was it? Goode? Bad? **

**I won't know unless you REVIEW! **

**Also do you want me to do song fics on scenes only from the books—like I did now? Or make my own scenes like the first story? **

**XOXO**

**Free-Bird 36**


	4. Little Things I Remember About You

**A/N: So I feel completely guilty for not thanking all my reviewers for the last 3 chapters! :'(**

**So thank you to: Sam, CanadianAngel97, katieeblaah, luna, Cassie, xXxGGirlxXx, The One You Never Suspected (Really like your name: p), BellaGoode and Beautiful-not- hot for he reviews! You all are the reason I write! ;) Also to BelleGoode and everyone who didn't know the songs:**

**Chapter 1: Numb by Linkin Park**

**Chapter 2: Moments by One Direction**

**Chapter 3: If We Ever Meet Again by Timberland feat. Katy Perry**

**And this chapter: Little Things by One Direction (Maybe like a sequel to Moments?) (Also written for Beautiful-Not-Hot, a fellow Directioner ;D)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have to go through with this… So I don't own One Direction and Gallagher Girls; THERE I said it Simon and Ally, now go laugh your asses off! :'(**

She's gone. That was all Zachary Goode could think of as he sank down onto his knees, his eyes never leaving the pile of books that were just standing idle near the Gallagher sword.

_Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me._

His mind flashed back to all his favourite moments with her, his Gallagher Girl. They were perfect for each other, and they both knew it. But his wicked mother just _had_ to shake things up, and his stupid mouth just _had_ to speak up about his _brilliant_ idea.

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. _

He'd known, since the first time he'd seen her that she was something. And yes, he'd seen her. He'd seen the chameleon. Without her, he'd have probably still been in Blackthorne, turning into the killing machine Catherine wanted him to be. He didn't love her just because he'd needed her then; he needed her _because_ he loved her.

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheek._

He loved watching her fuss over how much Macey kept on turning into a 'clown' with all that Make-up. Though he did prefer her without it; he didn't know why, but in his eyes, the natural look that she had kind of separated her from every other girl in the Academy.

_And it all makes sense to me. _

Everyone called her the Chameleon, but he'd always been able to spot her, probably due the fact that he watched her every move. Up until now, he'd barely let his eyes off of her, and now she was gone. Probably running away, trying to follow his stupid idea.

He was picked up slightly, making him suddenly aware that there were other people all around him. This was pathetic, even for him; he was a spy after all.

"Zach, come on." He heard Mr. Smith, one of the teachers tell him, slowly picking him up.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. _

He sat there, in one of the infirmary beds, staring at the empty white wall in front of him; still in shock. Trying to grasp every little memory of her that he had, cause this feeling that he had, he felt half of him had just vanished, like her.

So he remembered the way she smiled at him, after he first kissed her. The way her cheeks burned red as he walked away, a smirk on his face. For he had just claimed her, right in front of all of those idiots who'd had the guts to think that she'd even _look_ at them.

_You've never loved your stomach or you're thighs; or the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine._

He remembered her once looking at Macey in a way that most girls normally looked at her, with a little sense of jealousy. He knew that even she didn't know she was thinking it; he was a spy after all. She was always hesitant to wear the skimpy dresses Macey seemed to suggest, always covering up her insecurity with a sudden urge to be a proper Chameleon.

_But I'll love them endlessly._

If only she knew how perfect she was. If only he'd gotten up the courage to say it, to say what he felt about her. But she'd already left now.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mind._

This feeling he had about her, was something he would never regret. And all these moments that seem to have been the best ones ever in his life, will stay just where they belong, in his heart. These tiny details that he loved to go through again and again, would always be a well kept and amazing secret for him.

_But if I do, it's you. It's you they add up to. And I'm in love with you._

They were his to keep. Though they were all those little things he loved about her that made her Cammie, his Gallagher Girl. The one and only.

Just then Bex and Macey came in to the infirmary.

"What happened? There was a commotion and Mr. Smith told us to come here." Macey said raising her eyebrow.

"She's gone." He whispered; his voice sounding like he hadn't spoken or drank water for years.

"What? Who's gone? You're not making any sense-"

"Cammie! She's gone! She ran off! And it's my entire fault!" Zach yelled, frustrated, cutting off Bex's words.

They just stared at him like he'd just told them that he'd seen Grant wearing a tutu. Then there eyes widened in realization.

"No she didn't! She couldn't have! You can't be right!" Bex yelled, and stormed out of the infirmary, probably scurrying off to check her room; while Macey just stood there, and emotionless expression on her face.

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you._

Cammie had always been like that. She'd always been the type to keep her friends and family first, over her own safety and health. She was brave at that, one of the reasons he knew she'd make an amazing spy.

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to. _

That particular quality was something Zach admired a lot, but sometimes resented. This was one of the times he resented it. Pretty badly.

Why did she have to make a run for it? Why'd she do it alone? And the main question that was bugging him—why'd she leave him behind?

_If I let you know, I'm here for you._

Maybe if he'd told her everything, about how he'd never leave her side, about how he'd die if she left him, how he'd never be able to live again if she'd been captured. Maybe if he'd have persuaded her just a little bit more, or tried harder to convince her to take him.

_Then maybe you'd love yourself like I love you._

Maybe then, she'd have listened. Then she might have reasoned why she should've taken him. Then she might have agreed to take him as well.

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things…_

**Sooo…. Loved it? Liked it? Love it so much you want to give me flowers? :p**

**Please review and follow and favourite if you did!**

**Thank you so much for viewing! I know I posted it late, but I'd been out for a while! ;)**

**XOXO,**

**Free-Bird 36**


	5. I Knew You Were Trouble

**A/N: So first and foremost: Thanks to all my reviewers— , Beautiful-Not-Hot, Snow n' Icy and xXxGGirlxXx! **

**Also, I'm really sorry about updating it SO late! But I had to get my RYE form completed, and what not so it took some time. Btw who else has been for a foreign exchange? How was your year?**

**I loved this music choice by Beautiful-Not-Hot, and this gave me an Idea to ask you'll if you'd like to ask for any kind of special song for me to write? If yes you can review or PM me! :D**

**Also an apology for Snow n' Icy; I couldn't think of a properly worthy original scene for you but I promise to make the next one count! **

**Thank you for actually reading that, now on with the song-fiction—**

**Chapter 5: I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of this! Do I really have to do this shit?! :/ Just to keep the owners happy… *sigh* **_I don't own anything_**. **

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago._

Cammie sat there, in the CIA head quarters, waiting to be debriefed about the whole 'Josh' situation. Sure she'd made many mistakes in covert operations- the time she won almost every game in the fair, the time she almost broke a man's neck because she thought he was going to rape her; but never one that would land her here of all places.

She just never thought she'd be seen when she didn't want to be.

_I was in your sights, you got me alone. _

It _had_ all started thanks to that anyway. Him, seeing her near that garbage can, all alone. She never knew it was possible that an untrained eye could spot her, until then.

No wonder she panicked. No wonder she was curious about this untrained _boy_; the only one who'd been able to see her. Also, being a girl from an all-girls school, the fact that he was a boy kind of thrilled her.

_You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e. _

To a point, she realized, she'd wanted it in some form, the attention. Not the spy in her, but the girl inside, the one who'd always been pushed down wanted to resurface right then.

It just brought a whole new side of her out. It made her feel different then she'd ever felt before.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that._

She sat there, in front of the polygraph machine. He'd just asked her a question making her head spin in all directions. Why _had_ he stuck to her despite their initial disguise?

Who would want to date a snobby rich boarding school girl anyway, especially in a town where Gallagher glares were in the range? She doubted her acting abilities for a fraction of a second. Though then it seemed to her that she'd always seemed to be herself around him.

It probably had everything to do with the fact that he didn't care. At first the fact that she went to Gallagher. He _had_ come to 'save' her during her final exam after all. Maybe that was the reason why. But she wouldn't speak aloud on the topic. She just answered with some unintelligible answer.

She didn't want anyone else in, and she was going to keep it that way.

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back—without me, without me, without me-e-e-e._

Though that reminded her of how he'd broken it off, after realising she was a Gallagher student. And how he trusted his 'best friend' Dillon over her, though he was right in doing that.

And now she was left alone. With her mom having to give him the memory erasing tea, he'd never come back now would he?

_And he's long gone when he's next to me, and I realize the blame is on me._

He didn't know anything about her though. Every little detail she'd told him was a lie. She was even allergic to cats!

This idea always troubled her. It always kept on banging her in the head with the thoughts of what if? But she realised that all of it was initially her decision at the end, and her responsibility.

She couldn't have let him know about the school. No matter how much in love with him she'd thought she was, nor the fact that he could see her.

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now._

She walked out of the interrogation room, sighing as her mom greeted her with a hug, a worried look plastered on her face.

She'd known he was going to be trouble as soon as she met him. With the obvious feelings she felt towards him she was bound to contact him again, which would lead to a very bad ending.

She'd known all of that. But she still wished, like any other teenage girl, that this would be different; that just like Cinderella, she'd end up with a happily ever after.

_Flew me to places I'd never been. _

She'd experienced what normal meant with him. She felt like any other normal love struck teenager. She'd made friends, got to know his family, understood what normal really was.

She wasn't going to experience any of that in the three-times-more-secure-than-the-white-house head-quarters. All she'd get here was caution, blood, death, distrust and loneliness. Not a proper ordinary life. Though she wouldn't drop her spy life for any other, it just seemed appealing.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. _

That was all gone now. With the memory erasing tea her mother gave Josh, he'd never remember all of that. In his mind they'd still be broken up. And with what she'd told the polygraph guy, she was never going to see him again.

All she'd experienced with him was going to be just another memory in her mind; a reminder that she wasn't good enough yet.

**A/N: So how was it? Goode? Bad?**

**I know I've made Cammie a little Angsty throughout the whole thing… but what do you expect?! She just broke up with the guy she thought was her one and only! She still hasn't met Zach yet!**

**So yea, any ideas or songs you want me to do, then please do PM or review! **

**Also, I wouldn't mind doing song-fics for fan fictions. So if you have any of your own or favourite story that you'd like to see as a song-fic (maybe your favourite scene), please PM me, or review! **

**Furthermore, please Favourite, Follow and Review, and make this author happy! :D**

**XOXO,**

**Free-Bird 36**


End file.
